


A Bit of Fun

by rareheartzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Multi, My First Smut, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Shameless Smut, pls dont hate me if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareheartzz/pseuds/rareheartzz
Summary: [Y/N] is a newly transferred University sophomore, but prefers to keep to themself. Not able to stand for this, their roommate Nifa drags them to a house party where the eye of a mysterious upperclassman grabs their attention.(Each chapter is a different set of pronouns BUT all the same story meaning you only have to read 1 chapter with the pronouns you feel most comfortable with)
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange x reader - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 261





	1. they/them version

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Now if you've read my works before you know smut is totally out of my comfort zone, but after the eventful week in the aot fandom discovering the ever-famous Eren x Reader 7 minutes fanfic by kw_writes on here, I thought I'd give it a shot for us Hange stans. I decided the best way to go about this was to make each chapter a different set of pronouns that way everyone could find a version they wanted to read! Anyway, I hope you like it!

Muffled music echoed throughout the small apartment. [Y/N] sat on a worn-out old couch, eyes closed, tired fingers drummed along to the beat. [Y/N] had just transferred Universities, throwing themself into a brand new environment. They barely knew anyone, a few new friends from classes, and of course their roommate. Nifa, a sweet sophomore, had taken [Y/N] under her wing when they were paired as roommates and made it her goal to change that. She had tried for weeks to get [Y/N] out of their dorm room, to get out and have fun but was always shut down, that was until now. 

From taking tests to a double at the campus coffee shop [Y/N] had been pulled thin. Essays and espressos filled the hours of their Friday before, finally, they were able to go home. After their shift, wreaking of coffee, [Y/N] took a much-needed shower and promptly got to studying. In no time at all, it seemed their fatigue had taken over because they almost immediately fell asleep at their desk. [Y/N] was awoken by the door slamming and Nifa’s incredibly loud phone conversation with her friend Moblit. The two were yammering about a party, keeping [Y/N] keenly aware that Nifa was not going to let them off the hook this time. It took her pestering and hauling them around the dorm before the pair were ready to go.

A harsh shake stole [Y/N] from their daze. They looked up to see Nifa standing beside them. It took a second for her face to come into view and when it did [Y/N] saw an ominous smirk.

_ This wasn’t good. _

“Come on idiot get up,” She shook [Y/N] harder, “We’re rounding everyone up for a game!”

[Y/N] looked up, eyes glazed over as their energetic friend continued to disturb them.

“Do I have to? You know I had a long day, and I’m more than comfortable where I am now,” They all but whined as Nifa pulled them off the couch and dragged them to another room. 

When the pair turned the corner they found a group of about 10 people huddled inside a bedroom. [Y/N]’s eyes grew wide as they saw who all was gathered. Quickly pulling Nifa to the side they whispered, rather aggressively, “You didn’t tell me your upperclassmen friends were gonna be playing!”

Nifa flashed a cheeky grin and pulled [Y/N] into the bedroom, plopping them both down on the bed. They were situated beside a pair of chuckling men, Miche and Moblit, the former being a senior and the latter a junior. Across from them were a pair gossiping to themselves. The two leaned in close trading words, seemingly teasing each other. One of them, a blond woman with soft blue eyes, blushed and threw a small smile across the room to Miche who smirked back. Their friend with thin round glasses and white hair let out a giggle when she saw the obvious flirtation.

[Y/N] continued to scan the room, when their eye caught someone sitting on the window ledge. Their head was thrown back, harsh jawline standing out amongst the messy brown locks that stopped at their shoulders. Beneath metal frames a sharp nose jutted out, extenuating their immaculate bone structure. [Y/N] tried not to stare but just couldn’t pull their gaze away, a half undone shirt and ripped jeans adding to their intrigue. Disappointingly, a body stepped in their line of sight and forced their attention elsewhere.

“Alright let’s get to it everyone,” A man said as the room's attention fell to him, “It wouldn’t be a party without a little mayhem now would it?”

“Erwin just get on with it already,” A shorter man said, leaning beside the mysterious window dweller.

“Right, so to have a little fun we’ve decided to play some-” He paused, presumably thinking of the right word, “-games, if you could call them that.” 

As he finished his sentence Miche hopped off the bed and stood next to him, ”We thought it’d be fun for everyone to get a little more acquainted if you know what I mean.” He chucked, a knowing laugh that left [Y/N] slightly uneasy. 

“So if you’d all please write your name on a slip of paper and put it in this cup that'd be great!” Erwin said shaking a red solo cup as Miche went around and handed everyone a post-it note.

“What exactly are we playing’ here?” [Y/N] said as they walked over to Miche, tossing their folded note in the cup.

“We’re starting strong with a classic game of 7 minutes in heaven,” Miche answered, giving them a wink.

A blush fell across [Y/N]’s cheek as they shuffled back to Nifa. Moblit was jabbing an elbow into her side and making quite the concerned face as the rest of the room erupted in conversation. 

“You should all know how this works, but if not lemme give you a refresher,” Erwin spoke as he leaned against the wall beside the other two upperclassmen, “If your name is pulled, you and one other will be sent to the closet for 7 minutes and well…”

Some whoops and hollers came from the rowdier of the crowd. It was clear everyone knew what was expected of them if they were sent in the closet.

“So let’s get started shall we?” Erwin said as his hand dove into the cup. He pulled out two folded pieces of paper.

“Alright, our first pair is,” He smirked, turning to the man holding the cup, “Miche and Nanaba.” 

The two looked at each other from across the room and both visibly grew flustered. It took a second for either of them to move, the white-haired woman eventually pushing Nanaba towards the closet.

“Rico, stop-” Nanaba giggled as she shoved her friend off, coming shoulder to shoulder with Miche as they stood outside the closet. The pair’s cheeks were a frighteningly bright shade of red as they walked inside, the rest of the room hushed in anticipation.

“Okay you two, your 7 minutes start now!” Erwin yelled into the closet, pressing the start button on his phone’s timer.

As time passed the room stayed quiet, [Y/N] shifted in their seat, nervously waiting for the 7 minutes to end. They turned to see Moblit whispering to Nifa, something about Miche and Nanaba being too shy to admit their feelings for each other, making the whole closet situation a little more interesting. As Nifa gasped [Y/N] peered around to see the rest of the room which was actually quite calm, especially the two perched by the window. The smaller man was clearly not enjoying himself, evident as he scrolled aimlessly on his phone. His hair fell in front of his eyes, the black color matching his monochrome outfit. When [Y/N] looked past him they caught the gaze of the glasses-clad senior. Immediately they were sucked into auburn eyes, and their cheeks began to burn.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s all just a bit of fun,” They said as they hopped down from the window and planted themself beside the short man, “Right Levi?”

“Han-” The man tried to answer only to be cut off by the shrill ringing of the alarm. 

“Oi, times up,” Levi yelled, not bothering to look up from his phone. Moblit ran and banged on the closet door a few times. Moments later the pair emerged from the closet, much redder than before and slightly more disheveled. The room let out exaggerated gasps as the pair split up and returned to their respective places in the room. 

“Well, let’s keep this going, why don’t we?” Miche said, taking his place by Erwin, running his hands through his hair, trying to keep his composure.

Erwin nodded and chuckled as he reached for another set of names. His fingers dug into the cup and pulled out another pair of papers. He unfolded the first slip and read off the name “This time we have [Y/N] and-”

Their eyes widened as Nifa gasped beside them, shaking them in excitement. It was their first time at a college party and of course, they got picked for a game like this.

“Just my luck,” [Y/N] muttered as they waited for their partner to be called. They looked around the room, debating who they’d rather be stuck with when Erwin cleared his throat for the second name. As he read the name a smirk embellished his face, “Hange...”

[Y/N] met the enthralling gaze of the brunette once again as they pushed themself off the wall. [Y/N] stiffly stood up and walked towards the closet door, feeling the room's eyes on them. They stood awkwardly waiting for Hange to join them, tapping their feet incessantly.

When [Y/N] felt a strong arm drape over their shoulder they knew it was Hange. They turned the door handle and together they walked into the closet. Quickly they were shrouded in darkness, save for the thin light shining from beneath the doorframe. A voice called out telling them that the timer had started before it went quiet. 

“So…” [Y/N] let out in the awkward air. They couldn’t deny that this Hange person was attractive. Their eye was drawn to them from the moment they entered the bedroom, but were they really going to do  _ that _ with someone they just met?

“Don’t stress sweetheart, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” 

Hange’s low voice caused [Y/N] spine to tingle as they realized just how close they were in the cramped closet. They could feel the senior’s presence mere inches away, hot breaths between them. [Y/N] couldn't avoid looking at Hange, feeling their strong gaze even in the dark.

“N-No it’s not that-” [Y/N] stumbled over their words, ”I’m just a little worn out is all.”

“Oh, why don’t I help you with that?” Hange questioned, stepping in closer.

[Y/N] all but melted as Hange’s fingertips brushed against their cheek, bringing their faces dangerously close. Hange placed their thumb across [Y/N]’s lips, stopping them from speaking. Their heart began to beat faster as Hange’s thumb tugged on their bottom lip. Shaky breaths and the faint echo of music filled the closet as Hange inched closer.

Huskily Hange muttered, “So?” and unable to hold back [Y/N] nodded furiously.

They were quickly pushed back against the wall as their lips melded together. Hange’s hand fell from [Y/N]’s lips to their neck, pressing firmly as their kiss deepened. Fingers slowly curled around their throat and [Y/N] let out a small moan, the pressure sending heat waves through their body. They could feel Hange smirk against their lips before they pulled away and started placing kisses down their neck. [Y/N] threw their head back as Hange pecked across their collarbones, breathy sighs filling the air. [Y/N] pulled Hange closer by their belt, crashing their hips together.

“You’re a lil’ eager there love,” Hange chuckled as they came back to [Y/N]’s lips.

“It's not like we have much time.”

Lips meeting again [Y/N] parted their’s slightly, letting Hange slip past. Hange took this as an invitation to push farther along, hand running down [Y/N]’s front slowly, teasing them. Hange took another step forward, their thigh slipping past [Y/N]’s legs and resting between them. The sudden touch sent a rush down [Y/N]’s spine and they bucked their hips forward arching off the wall. Even through their jeans the contact made [Y/N]’s head rush, a warmth growing inside. Grinding slowly as they continued to make out they raked their hands through Hange’s already messy locks. 

A muffled, but understandable, “4 minutes!” was heard through the door as the pair fell deeper into lust.

“F-Fuck,” [Y/N] muttered against Hange’s lips as they felt a hand slip over their crotch. Fingers ran up and down as Hange pulled back smirking.

“Is that okay?” Hange asked, waiting for permission but only getting whimpers in return. 

“Sweetheart I’m gonna need an answer,” Hange pressed, lips still touching.

“Don’t stop,” [Y/N] said wrapping their arms around Hange’s neck.

That was all Hange needed to hear before their fingers reached for the button. Quickly they undid [Y/N]’s jeans and slid their fingers over soft lace. The closer the contact got the better it felt, fingers running circles and keeping rhythm. [Y/N] tried their hardest not to be loud, the prying ears outside holding them back. 

Inching farther down, slipping underneath their underwear, Hange teased [Y/N]’s entrance, kissing down their neck all the while. Forgetting any listeners, [Y/N] gasped loudly as Hange slipped their middle and ring fingers inside. They slowly pumped in and out, keeping a steady pace. It didn’t take long before [Y/N] began panting and desperately wanting more.

“Please-“ They choked out between moans as Hange kept a painfully slow pace.

“Please? Please what? You’ll have to specify dear…” Hange teased, knowing exactly what they wanted.

“Faster please, f-fuck me faster,” They whined back, instantly feeling Hange’s pace pick up and their free hand run up their shirt. 

[Y/N] felt the tension building as Hange pushed deeper inside. Their head fell to Hange’s shoulder, a whining mess as they inched closer. Hange stroked underneath their shirt as they fingered [Y/N], getting off themself by the sight alone. Moans grew louder, as [Y/N] grew closer, fingers digging into Hange for balance.

“I’m g-“

Cut off by insistent beeping, [Y/N] could hear Nifa’s voice from outside the door, but Hange didn’t stop. 

[Y/N] gasped snapping her head towards the door, “Wha-”

Hange quickly covered [Y/N]’s mouth, hand pressed against their lips keeping their pace.

“That’s 7 you two! Get out here!” Nifa yelled only a few feet away, on the other side of the thin wooden door.

Fingers still fucking [Y/N] Hange called back, ”Got it! We’ll be out in a sec!” Hiding any indication of their actions with a cool tone.

Just like they said it only took a few seconds more for [Y/N] to cum, face buried to keep from calling out. They whimpered into Hange’s shoulder as they came down from their high, legs shaking from the pleasure. Hange slipped their fingers out slowly, letting [Y/N] adjust before buttoning up their jeans. Still panting, [Y/N] looked up at the senior, already headed towards the door and sucking the evidence off their fingers. 

“What?” Hange questioned.

With a smirk, they opened the closet door and sauntered out, before turning back to [Y/N] still in the closet, “Just a bit of fun, remember?”


	2. she/her version

Muffled music echoed throughout the small apartment. [Y/N] sat on a worn-out old couch, eyes closed, tired fingers drummed along to the beat. She had just transferred Universities, throwing herself into a brand new environment. She barely knew anyone save for a few new friends from classes, and of course her roommate. Nifa, a sweet sophomore, had taken [Y/N] under her wing when they were paired as roommates and made it her goal to change that. She had tried for weeks to get [Y/N] out of their dorm room, to get out and have fun but was always shut down, that was until now. 

From taking tests to a double at the campus coffee shop [Y/N] had been pulled thin. Essays and espressos filled the hours of her Friday before, finally, she was able to go home. After her shift, wreaking of coffee, [Y/N] took a much-needed shower and promptly got to studying. In no time at all, it seemed that fatigue had taken over because she almost immediately fell asleep at her desk. [Y/N] was awoken by the door slamming and Nifa’s incredibly loud phone conversation with her friend Moblit. The two were yammering about a party, keeping [Y/N] keenly aware that Nifa was not going to let her off the hook this time. It took her pestering and hauling [Y/N] around the dorm before the pair were ready to go.

A harsh shake stole [Y/N] from their daze. She looked up to see Nifa standing beside her. It took a second for her face to come into view and when it did [Y/N] saw an ominous smirk.

_ This wasn’t good. _

“Come on idiot get up,” She shook [Y/N] harder, “We’re rounding everyone up for a game!”

[Y/N] looked up, eyes glazed over as her energetic friend continued to disturb her.

“Do I have to? You know I had a long day, and I’m more than comfortable where I am now,” She all but whined as Nifa pulled her off the couch and dragged her to another room. 

When the pair turned the corner they found a group of about 10 people huddled inside a bedroom. [Y/N]’s eyes grew wide when she saw who all was gathered. Quickly pulling Nifa to the side she whispered, rather aggressively, “You didn’t tell me your upperclassmen friends were gonna be playing!”

Nifa flashed a cheeky grin and pulled [Y/N] into the bedroom, plopping them both down on the bed. They were situated beside a pair of chuckling men, Miche and Moblit, the former being a senior and the latter a junior. Across from them were a pair gossiping to themselves. The two leaned in close trading words, seemingly teasing each other. One of them, a blond woman with soft blue eyes, blushed and threw a small smile across the room to Miche who smirked back. Their friend with thin round glasses let out a giggle when she saw the obvious flirtation.

[Y/N] continued to scan the room, when her eye caught someone sitting on the window ledge. Their head was thrown back, harsh jawline standing out amongst messy brown locks that stopped at their shoulders. Beneath metal frames a sharp nose jutted out, extenuating their immaculate bone structure. [Y/N] tried not to stare but just couldn’t pull her gaze away, a half undone shirt and ripped jeans adding to their intrigue. Disappointingly, a body stepped in her line of sight and forced her attention elsewhere.

“Alright let’s get to it everyone,” A man said as the room's attention fell to him, “It wouldn’t be a party without a little mayhem now would it?”

“Erwin just get on with it already,” A shorter man said, leaning beside the mysterious window dweller.

“Right, so to have a little fun we’ve decided to play some-” He paused, presumably thinking of the right word, “-games, if you could call them that.” 

As he finished his sentence Miche hopped off the bed and stood next to him, ”We thought it’d be fun for everyone to get a little more acquainted if you know what I mean.” He chucked, a knowing laugh that left [Y/N] slightly uneasy. 

“So if you’d all please write your name on a slip of paper and put it in this cup that'd be great!” Erwin said shaking a red solo cup as Miche went around and handed everyone a post-it note and a pen.

“What exactly are we playing’ here?” [Y/N] said as she walked over to Miche, tossing her folded note in the cup.

“We’re starting strong with a classic game of 7 minutes in heaven,” Miche answered, giving her a wink.

A blush fell across [Y/N]’s cheek as she shuffled back to her seat. Moblit was jabbing an elbow into Nifa’s side and making quite the concerned face as the rest of the room erupted in conversation. 

“You should all know how this works, but if not let me give you a refresher,” Erwin spoke as he leaned against the wall beside the other two upperclassmen, “If your name is pulled, you and one other will be sent to the closet for 7 minutes and well…”

Some whoops and hollers came from the rowdier of the crowd. It was clear everyone knew what was expected of them if they were sent in the closet.

“So let’s get started shall we?” Erwin said as his hand dove into the cup and pulled out two folded pieces of paper.

“Alright, our first pair is,” He smirked, turning to the man beside him, “Miche and Nanaba.” 

The two looked at each other from across the room and both visibly grew flustered. It took a second for either of them to move, Nanaba’s friend eventually pushing her towards the closet.

“Rico, stop-” Nanaba giggled as she shoved her friend off, coming shoulder to shoulder with Miche as they stood outside the closet. The pair’s cheeks were a frighteningly bright shade of red as they walked inside, the rest of the room hushed in anticipation.

“Okay you two, your 7 minutes start now!” Erwin yelled into the closet, pressing the start button on his phone’s timer.

As time passed the room stayed quiet, [Y/N] shifted in their seat, nervously waiting for the 7 minutes to end. She turned to see Moblit whispering to Nifa, something about Miche and Nanaba being too shy to admit their feelings for each other, making the whole closet situation a little more interesting. As Nifa gasped [Y/N] peered around to see the rest of the room which was actually quite calm, especially the two perched by the window. The smaller man was clearly not enjoying himself, evident as he scrolled aimlessly on his phone. His hair fell in front of his eyes, the black color matching his monochrome outfit. When [Y/N] looked past him she caught the gaze of the glasses-clad senior. Immediately she was sucked into auburn eyes, and her cheeks began to burn.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s all just a bit of fun,” They said as they hopped down from the window and planted themself beside the short man, “Right Levi?”

“Han-” The man sounded exasperated as he tried to answer only to be cut off by the shrill ringing of the alarm. 

“Oi, times up,” Levi yelled, not bothering to look up from his phone. 

Moblit ran and banged on the closet door a few times. Moments later the pair emerged from the closet, much redder than before and slightly more disheveled. The room let out exaggerated gasps as the pair split up and returned to their respective places in the room. 

“Well, let’s keep this going, why don’t we?” Miche said, taking his place by Erwin, running his hands through his hair, trying to keep his composure.

Erwin chuckled as he reached for another set of names. His fingers dug into the cup and pulled out another pair of papers. He unfolded the first slip and read off the name “This time we have [Y/N] and-”

Her eyes widened as Nifa giggled, shaking [Y/N] in excitement. It was her first time at a college party and of course, she got picked for a game like this.

“Just my luck,” [Y/N] muttered as she waited for their partner to be called. She looked around the room, debating who she’d rather be stuck with when Erwin cleared his throat for the second name. 

As he read the name a smirk embellished his face, “Hange...”

[Y/N] met the enthralling gaze of the brunette once again as they pushed themself off the wall. [Y/N] stiffly stood up and walked towards the closet door, feeling the room's eyes on them. She stood awkwardly waiting for Hange to join her, tapping her feet incessantly. When [Y/N] felt a strong arm drape over her shoulder she knew it was Hange. They turned the door handle and together they walked into the closet. Quickly shrouded in darkness, save for the thin light shining from beneath the doorframe. A voice called out telling them that the timer had started before it went quiet. 

“So…” [Y/N] let out in the awkward air. 

She couldn’t deny that this Hange person was attractive. [Y/N]’s eye was drawn to them from the moment she entered the bedroom, but was she really going to do  _ that _ with someone she just met?

“Don’t stress sweetheart, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” 

Hange’s low voice caused [Y/N]’s spine to tingle as she realized just how close they were in the cramped closet. [Y/N] couldn't avoid looking at Hange, feeling their strong gaze even in the dark. She could feel the senior’s presence mere inches away, hot breaths passing between them. 

“N-No it’s not that-” [Y/N] stumbled over her words, ”I’m just a little worn out is all.”

“Oh, why don’t I help you with that?” Hange questioned, stepping in closer.

[Y/N] all but melted as Hange’s fingertips brushed against her cheek, bringing their faces dangerously close. Hange placed their thumb across [Y/N]’s lips, stopping her from speaking. Her heart began to beat faster as Hange tugged at her bottom lip. Shaky breaths and the faint echo of music filled the closet as Hange inched closer.

Huskily Hange muttered, “So?” and unable to resist [Y/N] nodded furiously.

She was quickly pushed back against the wall as their lips melded together. Hange’s hand fell from [Y/N]’s lips to her neck, pressing firmly as their kiss deepened. Fingers slowly curled around her throat and [Y/N] let out a small moan, the pressure sending heat waves through her body. She could feel Hange smirk against her lips before they pulled away and started placing kisses down their neck. [Y/N] threw her head back as Hange pecked across her collarbones, breathy sighs filling the air. [Y/N]’s hands pulled Hange closer by their belt, crashing their hips together.

“You’re a lil’ eager there love,” Hange chuckled as they came back to [Y/N]’s lips.

“It's not like we have much time,” She shot back.

Lips meeting again but this time [Y/N] parted her’s slightly, letting Hange slip past. Hange took this as an invitation to push farther along, hand running down [Y/N]’s front slowly, teasing her. Hange took another step forward, their thigh slipping past [Y/N]’s legs and resting between them. The sudden touch sent a rush down [Y/N]’s spine and she bucked her hips forward, arching off the wall. Even through her jeans, the contact made [Y/N]’s head rush, a warmth growing inside. Grinding slowly as they continued to make out she raked her hands through Hange’s already messy locks. 

A muffled, but identifiable, “4 minutes!” was heard through the door as the pair fell deeper into lust.

“F-Fuck,” [Y/N] muttered against Hange’s lips as she felt a hand slip over her crotch. Fingers ran up and down as Hange pulled back smirking.

“Is that okay?” Hange asked, waiting for permission but only getting whimpers in return. 

“Sweetheart I’m gonna need an answer,” Hange pressed, lips still touching.

“Don’t stop,” [Y/N] said wrapping her arms around Hange’s neck.

That was all Hange needed to hear before their fingers reached for the button. Quickly they undid [Y/N]’s jeans and slid their fingers over soft lace. The closer the contact, the better it felt. Hange’s fingers ran circles over her clit and kept a steady rhythm. [Y/N] tried her hardest not to be loud, the prying ears outside holding her back. 

Inching farther down, slipping underneath her underwear, Hange teased [Y/N]’s entrance, kissing down her neck all the while. Forgetting any listeners, [Y/N] gasped loudly as Hange slipped their middle and ring fingers inside. They slowly pumped in and out, keeping a steady pace. It didn’t take long before [Y/N] began panting and desperately wanting more.

“Please-“ She choked out between moans as Hange kept a painfully slow pace.

“Please? Please what? You’ll have to specify dear…” Hange teased, knowing exactly what she wanted.

“Faster please, f-fuck me faster,” She whined back, instantly feeling Hange’s pace pick up and their free hand run up her shirt. 

[Y/N] felt the tension building as Hange pushed deeper inside. Her head fell to Hange’s shoulder, a mewling mess as she inched closer. Hange stroked underneath her shirt as they fingered [Y/N], getting off themself by the sight alone. Moans grew louder, as [Y/N] grew closer, fingers digging into Hange for balance.

“I’m g-“

Cut off by insistent beeping, [Y/N] could hear Nifa’s voice from outside the door, but Hange didn’t stop.

She gasped snapping her head towards the door, “Wha-”

Hange quickly covered [Y/N]’s mouth, hand pressed against her lips.

“That’s 7 you two! Get out here!” Nifa yelled only a few feet away, on the other side of the thin wooden door.

Fingers still fucking [Y/N], Hange called back, ”Got it! We’ll be out in a sec!” Hiding any indication of their actions with a cool tone.

Just like they said it only took a few seconds more for [Y/N] to cum, face buried to keep from calling out. She whimpered into Hange’s shoulder as she came down from their high, legs shaking from the pleasure. Hange slipped their fingers out slowly, letting [Y/N] adjust before buttoning up her jeans. Still panting, [Y/N] looked up at the senior, already headed towards the door and sucking the evidence off their fingers. 

“What?” Hange questioned.

With a smirk, they opened the closet door and sauntered out, before turning back to [Y/N] still in the closet, “Just a bit of fun, remember?”


	3. he/him version

Muffled music echoed throughout the small apartment. [Y/N] sat on a worn-out old couch, eyes closed, tired fingers drummed along to the beat. [Y/N] had just transferred Universities, throwing himself into a brand new environment. He barely knew anyone, a few new friends from classes, and of course their roommate. Nifa, a sweet sophomore, had taken [Y/N] under her wing when they were paired as roommates and made it her goal to change that. She had tried for weeks to get [Y/N] out of their apartment, to get out and have fun but was always shut down, that was until now. 

From taking tests to a double at the campus coffee shop [Y/N] had been pulled thin. Essays and espressos filled the hours of his Friday before, finally, he was able to go home. After his shift, wreaking of coffee, [Y/N] took a much-needed shower and promptly got to studying. In no time at all, it seemed that fatigue had taken over because he almost immediately fell asleep at his desk. [Y/N] was awoken by the door slamming and Nifa’s incredibly loud phone conversation with her friend Moblit. The two were yammering about a party, keeping [Y/N] keenly aware that Nifa was not going to let him off the hook this time. It took her pestering and hauling them around the dorm before the pair were ready to go.

A harsh shake stole [Y/N] from their daze. He looked up to see Nifa standing beside him. It took a second for her face to come into view and when it did [Y/N] saw an ominous smirk.

_ This wasn’t good. _

“Come on idiot get up,” She shook [Y/N] harder, “We’re rounding everyone up for a game!”

[Y/N] looked up, eyes glazed over as his energetic friend continued to disturb him.

“Do I have to? You know I had a long day, and I’m more than comfortable where I am now,” He all but whined as Nifa pulled him off the couch and dragged him to another room. 

When the pair turned the corner they found a group of about 10 people huddled inside a bedroom. [Y/N]’s eyes grew wide when he saw who all was gathered. Quickly pulling Nifa to the side he whispered, rather aggressively, “You didn’t tell me your upperclassmen friends were gonna be playing!”

Nifa flashed a cheeky grin and pulled [Y/N] into the bedroom, plopping them both down on the bed. They were situated beside a pair of chuckling men, Miche and Moblit, the former being a senior and the latter a junior. Across from them were a pair gossiping to themselves. The two leaned in close trading words, seemingly teasing each other. One of them, a blond woman with soft blue eyes, blushed and threw a small smile across the room to Miche who smirked back. Their friend with thin round glasses and white hair let out a giggle when she saw the obvious flirtation.

[Y/N] continued to scan the room, when his eye caught someone sitting on the window ledge. Their head was thrown back, harsh jawline standing out amongst the messy brown locks that stopped at their shoulders. Beneath metal frames a sharp nose jutted out, extenuating their immaculate bone structure. [Y/N] tried not to stare but just couldn’t pull his gaze away, a half undone shirt and ripped jeans adding to his intrigue. Disappointingly, a body stepped in his line of sight and forced his attention elsewhere.

“Alright let’s get to it everyone,” A man said as the room's attention fell to him, “It wouldn’t be a party without a little mayhem now would it?”

“Erwin just get on with it already,” A shorter man said, leaning beside the mysterious window dweller.

“Right, so to have a little fun we’ve decided to play some-” He paused, presumably thinking of the right word, “-games, if you could call them that.” 

As he finished his sentence Miche hopped off the bed and stood next to him, ”We thought it’d be fun for everyone to get a little more acquainted if you know what I mean.” He chucked, a knowing laugh that left [Y/N] slightly uneasy. 

“So if you’d all please write your name on a slip of paper and put it in this cup that'd be great!” Erwin said, shaking a red solo cup as Miche went around and handed everyone a post-it note and a pen.

“What exactly are we playing’ here?” [Y/N] said as he walked over to Miche, tossing his folded note in the cup.

“We’re starting with strong with a classic game of 7 minutes in heaven,” Miche answered, giving him a wink.

A blush fell across [Y/N]’s cheek as he shuffled back to his seat. Moblit was jabbing an elbow into her side and making quite the concerned face as the rest of the room erupted in conversation. 

“You should all know how this works, but if not lemme give you a refresher,” Erwin spoke as he leaned against the wall beside the other two upperclassmen, “If your name is pulled, you and one other will be sent to the closet for 7 minutes and well…”

Some whoops and hollers came from the rowdier of the crowd. It was clear everyone knew what was expected of them if they were sent in the closet.

“So let’s get started shall we?” Erwin said as his hand dove into the cup and he pulled out two folded pieces of paper.

“Alright, our first pair is,” He smirked, turning to the man holding the cup, “Miche and Nanaba.” 

The two looked at each other from across the room and both visibly grew flustered. It took a second for either of them to move, the white-haired woman eventually pushing Nanaba towards the closet.

“Rico, stop-” Nanaba giggled as she shoved her friend off, coming shoulder to shoulder with Miche as they stood outside the closet. The pair’s cheeks were a frighteningly bright shade of red as they walked inside, the rest of the room hushed in anticipation.

“Okay you two, your 7 minutes start now!” Erwin yelled into the closet, pressing the start button on his phone’s timer.

As time passed the room stayed quiet, [Y/N] shifted in his seat, nervously waiting for the 7 minutes to end. He turned to see Moblit whispering to Nifa, something about Miche and Nanaba being too shy to admit their feelings for each other, making the whole closet situation a little more interesting. As Nifa gasped [Y/N] peered around to see the rest of the room which was quite calm, especially the two perched by the window. The smaller man was not enjoying himself, evident as he scrolled aimlessly on his phone. His hair fell in front of his eyes, the black color matching his monochrome outfit. When [Y/N] looked past him he caught the gaze of the glasses-clad senior. Immediately he was sucked into auburn eyes, and his cheeks began to burn.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it’s all just a bit of fun,” They said as they hopped down from the window and planted themself beside the short man, “Right Levi?”

“Han-” The man began, exasperated, only to be cut off by the shrill ringing of the alarm. 

“Oi, times up,” Levi yelled, not bothering to look up from his phone. 

Moblit ran and banged on the closet door a few times. Moments later the pair emerged from the closet, much redder than before and slightly more disheveled. The room let out exaggerated gasps as the pair split up and returned to their respective places in the room. 

“Well, let’s keep this going, why don’t we?” Miche said, taking his place by Erwin, running his hands through his hair, trying to keep his composure.

Erwin nodded and chuckled as he reached for another set of names. His fingers dug into the cup and pulled out another pair of papers. He unfolded the first slip and read off the name “This time we have [Y/N] and-”

[Y/N]’s eyes widened as Nifa giggled, shaking him in excitement. It was his first time at a college party and of course, he got picked for a game like this.

“Just my luck,” [Y/N] muttered as he waited for their partner to be called. He looked around the room, debating who he’d rather be stuck with when Erwin cleared his throat for the second name. 

As he read the name a smirk embellished his face, “Hange...”

[Y/N] met the enthralling gaze of the brunette once again as they pushed themself off the wall. [Y/N] stiffly stood up and walked towards the closet door, feeling the room's eyes on him. He stood awkwardly waiting for Hange to join him, tapping his feet incessantly. When [Y/N] felt a strong arm drape over his shoulder he knew it was Hange and flushed even more. They turned the door handle and together they walked into the closet. Quickly shrouded in darkness, save for the thin light shining from beneath the doorframe. A voice called out telling them that the timer had started before it went quiet. 

“So…” [Y/N] let out in the awkward air. 

He couldn’t deny that this Hange person was attractive. His eye was drawn to them from the moment he entered the bedroom, but was he going to do  _ that _ with someone he just met?

“Don’t stress sweetheart, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” 

Hange’s low voice caused [Y/N]’s spine to tingle as he realized just how close they were in the cramped closet. [Y/N] couldn't avoid looking at Hange, feeling their strong gaze even in the dark. He could feel the senior’s presence mere inches away, hot breaths passing between them. 

“N-No it’s not that-” [Y/N] stumbled over his words, ”I’m just a little worn out is all.”

“Oh, why don’t I help you with that?” Hange questioned, stepping in closer.

[Y/N] all but melted as Hange’s fingertips brushed against his cheek, bringing their faces dangerously close. Hange placed their thumb across [Y/N]’s lips, stopping him from speaking. His heart began to beat faster as Hange tugged at his bottom lip. Shaky breaths and the faint echo of music filled the closet as Hange inched closer.

Huskily Hange muttered, “So?” and unable to hold back [Y/N] nodded furiously.

He was quickly pushed back against the wall as their lips melded together. Hange’s hand fell from [Y/N]’s lips to his neck, pressing firmly as their kiss deepened. Fingers slowly curled around his throat and [Y/N] let out a small moan, the pressure sending heat waves through his body. He could feel Hange smirk against his lips before they pulled away and started placing kisses down their neck. [Y/N] threw his head back as Hange pecked across his collarbones, breathy sighs filling the air. [Y/N] pulled Hange closer by their belt, crashing their hips together.

“You’re a lil’ eager there love,” Hange chuckled as they came back to [Y/N]’s lips.

“It's not like we have much time.”

Lips meeting again [Y/N] parted his slightly, letting Hange slip past. Hange took this as an invitation to push further along, hand running down [Y/N]’s front slowly, teasing him. Hange took another step forward, their thigh slipping past [Y/N]’s legs and resting between them. The sudden touch sent a rush down [Y/N]’s spine and he bucked his hips forward arching off the wall. Even through his jeans, the contact made [Y/N]’s head rush, a warmth growing inside. Grinding slowly as they continued to make out he raked his hands through Hange’s already messy locks. 

A muffled, but identifiable, “4 minutes!” was heard through the door as the pair fell deeper into lust.

“F-Fuck,” [Y/N] muttered against Hange’s lips as he felt a hand slip over his crotch. Their hand ran up and down as Hange pulled back smirking.

“Is that okay?” Hange asked, waiting for permission but only getting whimpers in return. 

“Sweetheart I’m gonna need an answer,” Hange pressed, lips still touching.

“Don’t stop,” [Y/N] said wrapping his arms around Hange’s neck.

That was all Hange needed to hear before their fingers reached for the button. Quickly they undid [Y/N]’s jeans and slid their fingers over his already hard cock. The closer the contact got the better it felt, each stroke sending sparks. [Y/N] tried his hardest not to be loud, the prying ears outside holding him back. 

Inching farther down, slipping underneath his underwear, Hange teased [Y/N], kissing down his neck all the while. Forgetting any listeners, [Y/N] gasped loudly as Hange wrapped their fingers around his erection. They slowly pumped up and down, keeping a steady pace. It didn’t take long before [Y/N] began panting and desperately wanting more.

“Please-“ He choked out between moans as Hange kept a painfully slow pace.

“Please? Please what? You’ll have to specify dear…” Hange teased, knowing exactly what he wanted.

“Faster please, f-fuck-” He whined back, instantly feeling Hange’s pace pick up and their free hand run up his shirt. 

[Y/N] felt the tension building as Hange continued stroking. His head fell to Hange’s shoulder, a mewling mess as he inched closer. Hange stroked underneath his shirt, getting off themself by the sight alone. Moans grew louder, as [Y/N] grew closer, fingers digging into Hange for balance.

“I’m g-“

Cut off by insistent beeping, [Y/N] could hear Nifa’s voice from outside the door, but Hange didn’t stop.

He gasped snapping his head towards the door, “Wha-”

Hange quickly covered [Y/N]’s mouth, hand pressed against his lips.

“That’s 7 you two! Get out here!” Nifa yelled only a few feet away, on the other side of the thin wooden door.

Hand still pumping [Y/N] Hange called back, ”Got it! We’ll be out in a sec!” Hiding any indication of their actions with a cool tone.

Just like they said it only took a few seconds more for [Y/N] to cum, face buried to keep from calling out. He whimpered into Hange’s shoulder as he came down from his high, legs shaking from the pleasure. Hange slipped their hand out slowly, before buttoning up his jeans. Still panting, [Y/N] looked up at the senior, already headed towards the door and sucking the evidence off their fingers. 

“What?” Hange questioned.

With a smirk, they opened the closet door and sauntered out, before turning back to [Y/N] still in the closet, “Just a bit of fun, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed I'd really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments!! I love to see how you guys react to my stories!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future stories feel free to comment here or on my other socials!  
> tumblr: @rareheartzz  
> twitter: @rareheartzz  
> tiktok: @rareheartzz & @rareheartzz.cos


End file.
